


Tutti matti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Matta [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alice deve lasciare il cappellaio."Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 19. “Non ti abbraccerò” “Per piacere, stai morendo dalla voglia di farlo.”.
Relationships: Tarrant Hightopp/Alice Kingsleigh
Series: Matta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888312
Kudos: 4





	Tutti matti

Tutti matti

Alice si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per raddrizzare il cappello del Cappellaio che le stava di fronte.

“Stai per ripartire?” domandò il Cappellaio.

Alice rispose: “Sapevate che non sarei potuta rimanere. Ogni tanto rinsavisco”.

“Il tempo del the si fermerà di nuovo se non sarai al mio fianco. Penso che ti terrò il broncio” borbottò il Cappellaio.

“Il broncio no, vi prego. Come pensate di manifestarlo? Non festeggiando non-compleanni?” domandò lei con tono accorato.

“Non ti abbraccerò” borbottò lui, incrociando le braccia.

Alice roteò gli occhi.

“Per piacere, state morendo dalla voglia di farlo” ribatté.

“Sì e cedo” esalò il Cappellaio, abbracciandola.

[103].


End file.
